


Возвращение

by allla5960



Category: H2O: Just Add Water
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:37:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3862204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда возвращение бывает (не)приятным.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Возвращение

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в подарок Moonrise в 2013 году.   
> Отредактировано в 2015. Авторская вычитка, массовые стилистические неровности по тексту. 
> 
> АУ внутри канона, ООС!Зейн, ООС!Эмма, низкорейтинговый графичный секс; ангст, чуть рефлексии и отсутствие хэппи-энда;   
> таймлан: около третьего сезона.

Эмма одиноко брела по деревянному настилу вдоль воды. В ее светлых волосах трепыхались косички с разноцветными ленточками, жизнерадостность которых шла вразрез с опущенным подбородком и шаркающим шагом. Она подняла взгляд от воды и уставилась на вывеску. 

— У Рикки, — вслух прочла Эмма и удивленно вскинула брови, но всё же шагнула к дверям бывшего «Джус Нета». 

Она не была уверена, что в такой поздний час там кто-нибудь был, но тонкая полоска света из-под закрытых жалюзи убеждала ее в обратном. В голове Эммы пронеслось множество мыслей насчет того, стоит ли заходить в кафе, да и вообще не зря ли она приехала. Все же прошел целый год, за который наверняка поменялось многое. Собственный стук о скрипучий дверной косяк отрезвил ее и заставил натянуть на лицо дружелюбную улыбку. 

— Мы уже закрыты, — не оборачиваясь, махнул ей смутно знакомый парень, залпом выпив что-то из своего стакана. 

И что-то подсказывало Эмме, что это был не безалкогольный коктейль, но в следующую минуту пришло понимание того, кто находился перед ней, и она испуганно отступила обратно, за порог «У Рикки». Но в следующий миг, Эмма неуклюже зацепилась рюкзаком за гвоздь, безответственно торчавший в дверном косяке, и все вещи из ее рюкзака с грохотом посыпались на деревянный пол. 

— Я уже сказал, что мы закры... — его взгляд был на удивление ясным для наполовину опустевшей бутылки, стоявшей перед ним. — Эмма?! 

— Да... Прости, что зашла без предупреждения... Я, пожалуй, пойду. Мне надо вещи разложить и все такое… Ну, ты понимаешь, да? — Эмма все говорила и говорила, быстро собирая вещи, раскатившиеся по полу. 

— Ты приехала, — Зейн Беннетт — ее личный кошмар, который преследовал Эмму во снах уже ровно год, — сейчас потрясенно смотрел на нее. 

— Да, я приехала, — Гилберт не видела тут страшной тайны, однако полупьяному придурку Зейну это видимо казалось важным. 

Эмма не заметила, как он оказался рядом с ней. От него несло перегаром и до тошноты знакомым одеколоном. Зейн стоял слишком близко, рассматривал ее слишком откровенно, и Эмма очень хотела списать это на алкогольное опьянение. 

— Зейн, ты же никому не рассказал, что случилось в ту ночь, правда? — в ее голове застучал пульс, а сердце замерло в приторно-сладком ужасе. 

— А что случилось в ту ночь? — серьезный тон; только искорки в надменных глазах выдавали его. 

— Ты помнишь, что случилось, — с нажимом произнесла Эмма, нервно отбрасывая прядь волос назад и оголяя шею. 

Холодная рука Зейна коснулась ее талии, едва прикрытой тканью топа. Эмма постаралась сохранить невозмутимый вид, однако это было отнюдь не так просто. Ровно год назад, в последний раз глядя на океан, она пообещала себе, поклялась своим хвостом, что никогда больше не поддастся чарам этого высокомерного обманщика. 

— А ты запомнила, что случилось в ту ночь, — Зейн дотронулся губами до яремной вены, медленно наклонившись к шее Эммы. Его губы мягко заскользили по ее ключицам, спускаясь на плечи. 

— А ты нет? — Гилберт честно пыталась сохранить хладнокровие. Так банально попасться на его пьяные приставания, тем более во второй раз, она не хотела. 

Беннетт ничего не ответил, продолжая увлеченно гладить ее спину и обводить языком выступающие косточки. Эмму охватила паника, так как вырываться из объятий не то чтобы не было возможным, но категорически не хотелось. Это пугало Эмму куда больше, чем возможность сексуального насилия. 

— Зейн, черт побери, что ты делаешь? — всхлипнула Эмма, стараясь подавить стон. 

Он никогда не целовал ее в губы. 

Как-то один знакомый психолог сказала Эмме, что поцелуй в губы означает самое высшее доверие и привязанность. Тогда плюнув на его слова, сейчас она почему-то думала об этом. Пока Зейн покрывал детскими поцелуями ее щеки, не касаясь губ, Эмма размышляла о том, что стоило бы ей уже оттолкнуть его, но сил едва хватало лишь на то, чтобы дышать. 

— А как же Рикки? — Гилберт выдохнула последний вопрос, приподнимая лицо Зейна за подбородок и пытаясь заглянуть ему в глаза. 

— Мы расстались, — последовал краткий ответ и осторожный поцелуй в уголок рта. 

Наверное, именно в этот момент у нее закончились сомнения. А может этому поспособствовал резкий переход из вертикального положения в горизонтальное. 

Ее пальцы пробежались по его ребрам под футболкой, а губы жарко целовали шею, оставляя чуть ниже челюсти розоватое пятно засоса. Неумелого, словно первого. Хотя, собственно, второго, но это ничего не меняло. 

Где-то на краю сознания проскользнула мысль, что их могут увидеть, но она, мысль, тут же махнула хвостом и скрылась за поворотом, оставляя в голове Эммы только дикарское желание и память на то, как расстегивать чужие джинсы. 

Топ Эммы полетел на пол вслед за футболкой Зейна. Беннет с силой приложился головой о край столика, но не успел толком почувствовать боли, утонув в очередном поцелуе. Эмма же чувствовала его напряженный член, который утыкался ей в бедро. 

Все было почти так же, как и в прошлый раз. Чего-то явно не хватало, но Эмма не могла понять, чего же именно. Мысли в ее голове напоминали слипшиеся спагетти, которые лежали в черепной коробке неразделимым комком. 

Зейн осторожно, будто спрашивая разрешения, начал стягивать с нее шортики, попутно гладя открывшуюся кожу ее ног. 

— Хватит медлить! — пробормотала Эмма и впилась ноготками в кожу его головы, прижимая Зейна к груди. 

Эмма знала — Зейн не ослушается приказа. 

Быстро сняв с нее трусики и приспустив свои штаны, Зейн резким толчком вошел в нее на всю длину, и Гилберт выгнулась, подставляя его зубам соски. Он начал наращивать темп, заставляя ее исступленно кричать и беспомощно царапать его спину короткими, срезанными почти под корень ноготками. 

К финалу они оба подошли одновременно. Всегда так было — разрядка за несколько минут и этот странный одновременный оргазм, к которому так стремятся влюбленные парочки. 

Беннетт все ещё нависал над ней, не решаясь лечь полностью, так как узкий диванчик не позволял разлечься двоим, и через пару минут изучения глаз Эммы, он оттолкнулся от спинки и встал на ноги, подтягивая штаны. 

Этот быстрый секс отрезвил его, чего нельзя было сказать об Эмме, которая тяжело дышала и смотрела в потолок. 

— Я скучал, — нарушил тишину Зейн, отпивая херес прямо из бутылки. 

Эмма все так же лежала полураздетая на протертом диванчике. 

— А я — нет, — ее резкий ответ заставил его ухмыльнуться. 

Какое-то время они молчали, и тишину нарушало лишь не выключенное радио с идиотскими песенками для малышей, что в полпервого ночи было довольно странно. 

— Мне пора, — Эмма все же встала с диванчика и лениво, не стесняясь собственной наготы, собирала вещи с пола. Напряжение уже ушло, ей нечего было бояться, — все худшее уже случилось. 

— Тебя проводить? — услышав вопрос, Эмма застыла, всего на секунду, будто решая рассмеяться или согласиться. 

— Не стоит, — она была уже полностью одета и собирала раскатившиеся по всему кафе мелочи из ее рюкзака. Тушь, блеск, шариковая ручка, влажные салфетки, жетон на автобус. 

— Ты надолго в городе? — Беннетт пытался удержать ее хотя бы нелепыми вопросами, на которые и так знал ответ. И Эмме очень хотелось поверить в то, что удерживал он ее искренне, из-за каких-то там нелепых чувств. Жаль, что Эмма не верила даже в то, как это звучало в голове. 

— Не настолько, насколько бы ты хотел, — туманно бросила она и подняла последний тюбик крема, лежавший прямо перед ногами Зейна. 

Скрип деревянного настила, и Эммы будто никогда и не было тут. Новый глоток хереса показался Зейну горче остальных.

~

Эмма лежала на песке и смотрела в звездное небо. Она рисковала быть окаченной водой, но, грубо говоря, ей было наплевать. В ее голове проносились события сегодняшнего дня: встреча со старыми подругами, знакомство с Беллой и Уиллом плюс повторная встреча с Зейном. Пожалуй, последнее вызвало в ней самые противоречивые чувства. Клео и Рикки не удивились, что она не обнялась с Беннеттом при встрече. В конце концов, у них никогда не было особо теплых отношений. По крайней мере, они их никогда не афишировали. Хотя сейчас Эмма сильно сомневалась можно ли вообще назвать их случайный секс, — пусть и не одноразовый, — отношениями. 

— Один раз случайность, два — совпадение, а три — закономерность, — пробормотала она, разглядывая яркое созвездие из пяти мерцающих звезд. 

Главное сейчас — не допустить третьего раза. Эмма сама не понимала, как она снова попалась на удочку обманщика Беннетта, но случившегося уже было не исправить. 

Внезапно ее нос уловил запах горьковатого одеколона. Его носитель лег рядом с ней, но смотрел отнюдь не на звезды, на нее. 

Они молчали недолго. Зейн постоянно порывался что-то сказать, однако его попытки ни разу не увенчались успехом. А Эмму вполне устраивала эта полу неловкая ситуация. Полу неловкая, потому что для нее это скорее была забавная пауза, нежели неловкое молчание. 

— Зачем ты пришел? — Эмма резко развернулась, и ее светлые волосы по инерции мазнули Зейна по лицу. 

Он судорожно вдохнул яблочный аромат шампуня, сохранившийся на ее волосах и, закрыв глаза, повалился на песок. Теперь они поменялись местами — Эмма внимательно рассматривала Беннетта, а тот глупо и бездумно пялился в ночное небо. 

— Зачем ты пришел? — повторилась она, коснувшись пальцами медальона на своей шее. 

Молчание затянулось. Зейн игнорировал вопросы Эммы, а Эмма решила игнорировать его в отместку. Они оба лежали на влажном песке и смотрели на звезды. И со стороны они могли показаться вполне милой и даже романтичной парочкой. Однако их мысли были далеки от любовных идей. 

— Я еле тебя нашел, — наконец произнес Зейн. 

— Лучше бы вовсе не искал, — ее ответ, как всегда был прост и как всегда содержал отказ. Зейн подумал, что ему пора уже было привыкнуть к этому. 

— Твоих подруг всегда было проще найти, — нервность в его голосе тщательно маскировалась под безразличие и насмешку. Эмме всегда казалось это нелепым. 

— Наверно, потому что они хотели, чтобы их нашли, — равнодушно отозвалась Эмма, поправляя веревочный браслет на запястье. 

— А ты? — в вопросе Зейна проскользнул едва заметный интерес. 

— А что я? — Эмма сделала вид, что ничего не поняла. Ей доставляло удовольствие играть с таким парнем, как Зейн. 

— А ты бы не хотела, чтобы тебя нашли? — терпеливо пояснил Зейн, все же поворачиваясь к ней лицом. 

— Тот кому нужно, точно бы нашел, — прошло несколько секунд прежде, чем она уловила двусмысленность своих слов. 

Пришла и мысль, что необходимо сказать, что она не имела в виду ничего такого, однако дикая сонливость не дала ей этого сделать. Усмешка Зейна потонула во тьме. В голове Эммы замерцал чей-то шепот, будто те звезды с дурацкого неба над ними, но она проваливалась все ниже и ниже... 

Вспышка. 

Пощечина оказывается куда болезненнее, чем в кино. 

— Ты что делаешь, Зейн?! — сначала она даже не узнала собственный голос. У нее он не мог быть таким грубым и хриплым, словно тех рыбаков, с которыми работал отец Клио. 

— Ты отключилась... Я не знал, что делать! — развел руками Зейн. Который из трех, Эмма определить не могла. 

— У тебя правда два брата близнеца или у меня троится в глазах? — потирая пылающую от удара щеку, вяло спросила Эмма. 

— Похоже, это серьезно, — протянул Зейн, успевая поддержать Эмму, которая упала бы обратно на песок. — Я отвезу тебя к себе, без понятия, где ты живешь. Клео и Рикки завтра скажешь, что встретилась со своими друзьями по плаванью и заночевала у них. 

Он аккуратно придержал ее и подбросил на руках, когда поднялся. Все его руки были в песке, который колол спину, и живот, и шею, и, казалось, все тело Эммы, но у нее не было сил на возмущения. 

— Откуда ты знаешь, что я занималась плаваньем? — стуча зубами и покачиваясь при каждом шаге Зейна, спросила Эмма. 

— Я многое о тебе знаю, — мимолетно улыбнулся Зейн, и эта улыбка осталась в памяти Эммы, будто стопкадр, яркий, четкий и удивительно настоящий. Улыбка была искренней, такой, какую Эмма всегда хотела получить от него, хотя никогда и не признавала. Зейн улыбнулся ей, как когда-то улыбался Рикки. 

После он сказал что-то еще, но Эмма снова отключилась, а ещё раз бить ее по лицу у Зейна попросту не хватало смелости.

~

Эмма очнулась на широкой двуспальной кровати. От белья ненавязчиво пахло сандалом и терпким, «мужским» запахом. Голова раскалывалась, и было безумно холодно, хотя она была накрыта теплым одеялом. И что-то подсказывало Эмме, что это отнюдь не ее дом и стоило бы убраться отсюда поскорее, в каком бы состоянии она сейчас не была. 

Эмма с трудом скинула с себя одеяло и села на постели. Тут ее постигло еще одно потрясение в виде того, что она была в одном нижнем белье. Эмма решила подняться и поискать свою одежду и все-таки уйти отсюда. Интуиция вопила о том, что задерживаться здесь дольше не стоит ни в коем случае. Эмма резко оттолкнулась и поднялась на ноги, но не продержалась и пары секунд, упав прямиком в чьи-то крепкие объятия. 

— Ты что делаешь? У тебя температура под сорок, ты лежать должна! — расстроено прошептал знакомый мужской голос ей на ухо. 

Зейн, а это был именно он, помог ей подняться и посадил обратно на кровать. Ложиться под одеяло Эмма решительно отказалась. 

Зейна, казалось, не заботило то, что она была в лифчике и трусах, не прикрытая даже одеялом. Он смотрел обеспокоенно, с тревогой, и совсем не собирался к ней приставать. 

— Что я вообще здесь делаю? И где «здесь»? — охрипшим голосом спросила Эмма, сама морщась от звука, — наждачкой по металлу и то звучало бы лучше. 

— Ты помнишь, что было на пляже? — внезапно прищурившись, спросил Зейн, убирая с ее лица прилипшую прядку и заправляя ее за ухо. 

— Мы опять переспали?! — чуть громче, чем стоило, воскликнула Эмма, хватаясь за грудь. 

— Если ты хочешь, мы можем повторить, но на пляже ничего подобного не было, — кашлянул Зейн, пытаясь не смотреть на торчащие от холода соски Гилберт. 

— Никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах, Зейн, — взвилась Эмма, но тут же беспомощно рухнула обратно на кровать. 

— Звонили твои подруги, — он проигнорировал ее выпад. — Я ответил, что мой отец нашел тебя на берегу, когда швартовал свою яхту. Он привез тебя домой и оставил на мое попечение, а сам укатил на очередную конференцию. Все запомнила? Это и расскажешь им, а пока поспи немного. 

— Да, хорошо, — слабо улыбнулась она. Ей не хотелось ссориться с ним, хотя и стоило надрать ему задницу. Но... Эмме этого не хотелось. 

Зейн поднялся со стула и вышел из комнаты, аккуратно прикрыв дверь, а в ее голове продолжали вертеться идиотские мысли. Вероятно, во всем был виноват жар. Ведь иначе, Эмма Гилберт никогда о таком не задумалась. 

Эмма жалела о той ночи, что произошла год назад. И была абсолютно счастлива, что повторила это безумие сутки назад. Ей не хотелось думать о том, что она поступила неверно и что Зейн — парень ее подруги. Пусть и бывший парень.

Зейн и Рикки очень скоро помирятся. Эмма точно это знала. Но что из этого мешало ей сейчас чувствовать его легкую заботу? 

— Эмма! — по-детски мило воскликнула Клио, распахивая дверь. Эмма скучала по этой наивности, как и по ироничным репликам Рикки и умным замечаниям Льюиса; Эмма скучала по этому городку. 

Клио в два шага подошла к кровати и наклонилась к Эмме. Ее кудряшки щекотали щеки и хотелось расчихаться, но Эмма сдержала порыв.

— Что этот мерзавец с тобой сделал? — губы Чедвик были сжаты в полоску, она явно не поверила ни слову из того, что сказал ее, — на несколько недель, — бывший парень. 

— Все в порядке, Рикки. Мне просто стало плохо на пляже. Хорошо, хоть не превратилась в русалку, — через силу улыбнулась Эмма. И у нее вышло — гнев пропал из глаз Рикки, легко заменяясь на волнение за ее здоровье.

— Так, что с тобой? Мистер Беннетт вызвал врача? — Рикки стояла у подножия кровати, и это заставляло Эмму поднимать голову, чтобы увидеть ее. 

— Обычная простуда, — Эмма все же звонко чихнула. 

— Эмс, Клио поможет тебе собраться, — обнадеживающе улыбнулась Рикки. — Поживешь пока у нее. Пока не выздоровеешь. Будем надеяться, ты поправишься до своего отъезда. Иначе придется менять билет на самолет. Да и все каникулы насмарку! 

— Да, конечно. — Эмме не хотелось жить у Клио. В какой-то момент, ей вообще расхотелось здесь быть. 

Чедвик уже давно вышла из комнаты, увлекая за собой Беллу, которая тихо мялась на пороге, а Клио вовсю болтала о Льюисе и поступлении в колледж. Она помогла собраться Эмме, но та все ещё заторможено двигалась и мыслила. 

Накинув на плечи подруге плед, Клио вывела ее в гостиную. Белла пыталась не обращать внимания на целующихся Зейна и Рикки, а Эмма попыталась утихомирить в голове насмешливый шепоток.   
«Права, права, всегда права. Он не будет улыбаться тебе так же. И целовать в губы никогда не станет. Права, права, всегда права…»

Эмма не помнила, как они вышли и сели в такси. Она очнулась только тогда, когда за ними захлопнулась дверь комнаты Клио. 

— Эмс, я так ждала, что ты приедешь, и мы поплаваем вместе, — от болтовни Клио голова вновь разболелась, и Эмма потянулась за таблетками. — Так жаль, что ты заболела. Так несправедливо! Но ты же ещё приедешь, да? Ну, хотя бы в следующем году! 

Эмма кивнула в знак согласия. Она абсолютно была не настроена на разговоры. Мысли все ещё оставались в комнате с виноватым взглядом Зейна и счастливой Рикки, прижимающейся своими губами к его скуле.

~

Он любил ее, но не любил сложных путей. 


End file.
